


Cake

by dreameh



Series: Peter Parker's Stark Tower Adventures [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cake, Confrontations, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Redemption, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Weird Comparisons, they all get a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: Peter just wants Wanda to talk to him. He really doesn't know what he did that had her avoiding him completely.He has an idea, a stupid one, but an idea nonetheless.





	Cake

That was it. Enough was enough. Peter was sick of Wanda always avoiding everyone, especially him and Tony. He had no clue what he had done and Tony didn’t talk to Peter about why Wanda didn’t like him. He decided he needed to do something about it. He vocalised this to Steve, who shook his head and suggested waiting until she made the choice to talk to him but Peter knew she probably wouldn’t come out to talk to him even if she were dying so he went to Bucky to ask about it instead and he agreed, telling him where her room was so he could try and talk to her.

And so, there he was, making his way back up from Bucky’s level to where the man (Peter had realised his mind had pretty much self determined Bucky as an older brother) had said Wanda’s bedroom was and knocked on the door. “Who’s there?” She asked wearily, voice defensive but edging on venomous. “Uh, it’s Peter. Peter Parker. I just want to talk. Will you let me in? It’s fine if you won’t but I just want to talk. I know we didn’t get the best first impressions on each other but I just want to know why you continue to ignore me.”

Peter heard footsteps of Wanda approaching the door and she stopped just short of it. “Okay... ” The door opened and the older girl looked at him almost wearily. “Let’s go somewhere else. My room isn’t the most appropriate place to have a serious talk.” She offered and Peter didn’t intend to do so, but he got a glance of inside her room and saw it was a bit of a mess. “Of course. Kitchen?” He proposed and she nodded hesitantly.

The walk to the elevator from Wanda’s room, although not lengthy, was awkward and the wait for and ride in the elevator was just as awkward. “So...” Peter grimaced at his inability to form a proper sentence and pinched himself on the wrist. “I’m such a fucking dumbass.” He whispered under his breath and Wanda smiled just slightly, still a little awkward, but to Peter, that was a great achievement and he smiled as well, gaining a bit of confidence.

“Okay.” The elevator stopped and the doors opened before Peter continued what he was saying as they walked over to the stools at the island counter. “So, I get that you don’t like Mr Stark for some reason,” they both sat down, Wanda a little cautious at the mention of Peter’s mentor, “And therefore you have been avoiding me and I honestly just want to know why the heck you hate Mr Stark so much?” He asked and she sighed.

“Okay. Fine. So when Pietro and I were younger, 10 years old, to be exact. My family was having dinner. Everything was fine, then our apartment building was hit by a shell, a bomb, of sorts. Our parents died. While Pietro and I were stuck under rubble, another hit nearby but didn’t explode. We stared at that for two days, looking at the name written on it.”

“Stark Industries.” Peter guessed, voice quiet.

“Stark.” Wanda confirmed, voice cold. “Since he met me, he’s only ever antagonised me. When the accords were introduced, he tried to lock me away.” Peter sighed a little at that before he stood up and walked over to the fridge. He understood why she was mad, but she was mad at the wrong person. He got out a piece of cake and two teaspoons, before walking over to the girl who looked a little confused.

“Okay, I’ll start with the second part of it since I think I might understand Mr Stark’s motives the best. He didn’t try to lock you away, he was trying to protect you. To everyone else, you were, and still are, an enigma who is powerful. All that the world knew about you was that you were different to the rest of their heroes and that was the reason they were afraid. Because people fear the unknown and you were the biggest damn unknown there was at that time and that’s coming from a world where aliens had invaded a few years prior, a world that had a god as one of it’s protectors. Some of the stuff that was circulating on social media about you was... horrible. After the accident in Lagos, people were afraid, they thought you did it on purpose due to your past and people were calling for you to be executed. People were calling you a monster, like you were some sort of villain and Mr Stark didn’t want to subject you to that, which is why he wanted you to stay in the Compound and out of the drama until he could clear the air. Although, I don’t think he realised what happens if you tell a teenager to not do something without giving a proper explanation why because after you, he still didn’t learn with me-“ Peter covered his mouth quickly but shook his head slightly, trying to laugh off the awkwardness of how he cut himself off. Nothing of what he had said would directly give away his secret, so he’s not sure why he freaked out at that.

Wanda was silent. It looked like she was thinking about what he had just said so he decided to press on. “This cake is gonna be used for an example. And I know it’ll be weird, but this is the best I could think of at the moment. Okay, so say this is your cake, you’ve been waiting to buy it all week and you’ve finally got it,” He sighed and under his breath muttered “I’m so ridiculous this is embarrassing,” before continuing. “And you’re at peace and enjoying eating it, but then I come in. I come up to you, not knowing who you are and I just,” He put his spoon through the cake and broke off a bit, putting it in his mouth, “do this.” He covered his mouth and grimaced because he had a lot of cake in his mouth and just talked with his mouth full.

“Now, would you be mad at me, or at the spoon?” Wanda looked at Peter as if he was crazy, “No, I’m not crazy. Just say it.”

“I would be mad at you for taking my cake.” Peter nodded, relieved that she was letting him continue with his explanation, even though it was definitely weird and he knew that. “Okay, so now let’s put it in your scenario. Let’s say the cake was your apartment building, the spoon was what you say was the bomb, and by association, Tony Stark and I was the person, or people, likely terrorists, who orchestrated the attack. Who should you be blaming?”

Wanda was silent for a few moments as she mulled over the question. “I... I don’t want to forgive Stark for what happened because he was still the one who created and sold the weapon, but I know that I should be blaming the people who sent the bombs at us.” She responded and Peter let out a breath of relief. At least Wanda knew who was actually to blame.

“Okay, I understand why you think Mr Stark is to blame, but that’s where you’re wrong. When this happened, Mr Stark was still in his bad mind frame. He wasn’t even fully in charge of Stark Industries then, he just designed the weapons for the use of the US military. He didn’t think that his weapons could’ve gotten anywhere other than to the military, let alone to terrorists. It was his godfather who... technically should have been, if he was not already, considered a terrorist... was in charge. But, he was selling Mr Stark’s weapons to terrorists groups and then a few years after Mr Stark took charge of his own company, he paid for a terrorist group to kill Mr Stark...“

“That’s messed up.” Wanda whispered as she processed what she had just been told. For as long as she’d known of Tony Stark, she thought that he lived the typical life of a rich man who abused his wealth and status, the type of person who would have a one night stand with any woman who was pretty and would end up having drank himself to death before he was 50. After hearing this, she remembered that the press only like to showcase the worst about people without giving any information as to what they went through to get to that point. They didn’t ask nicely either.

Wanda felt guilty. She decided what needed to be done. “FRIDAY. Take me to Stark.” She told the AI confidently, standing up from where she was previously sitting. Peter tried to hide a smile, because he could definitely tell that his explanation got through to her. “Boss is currently on a level you are unauthorised to access.” Her shoulders drooped and Peter let a sliver of his smile show as he stood up and cautiously wrapped his arm around hers, liking elbows. “She’s coming down with me then. FRIDAY, temporarily override Miss Maximoff’s pass.”

“Of course, Peter.” He grinned and led Wanda over to the elevator as it arrived back to the floor they were on from wherever else it was previously. “To Mr Stark. Don’t tell him we’re coming down.” He asked and the elevator made its short descent down to the level of Tony’s private labs. Peter walked over to the door and put his hand against the inbuilt scanner before entering his personal password and stepping back so the system could scan Peter’s biometrics. Once this progress was completed and the door had been unlocked, Peter pushed it open and allowed Wanda to step in before him.

“Hey Underoos. I see you’re here early. Did you finish your work down at R&D already.” Tony looked up after saying that and blinked owlishly as he processed who was standing with his mentee. “Wanda...?” He asked cautiously, “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but why are you down here?” He looked at his mentee, “What did you do?” Peter unlatched from Wanda and held his hands up in surrender. Wanda, who had seemingly lost some of the confidence she had earlier grabbed a hold of Peter’s arm. “Underoos...? You’re Spider-Man?” Tony froze and Peter tensed, ready for her to explode about what she found out. Instead she just shook her head. “Never mind. Stark, I... I’m trying to forgive you. Peter told me about why you tried to keep me in the compound and what was happening in your life when one of your shells blew up my home and my parents and while it still hurts a little to think about them, after a while I realised I needed to let them go.” Tony smiled at her with a soft look.

“Thank you, I appreciate that. Y’know, Peter and I also lost our parents by the hands of others, not a terrorist group but by people who are just as psycho. Hydra brainwashed Bucky into murdering my parents because they felt threatened by his existence. Peter's parents were killed in a plane crash that was mysterious and had the case completely dropped, leaving relatives of the victims without any closure. When Peter told me about what happened, we figured something was wrong with the circumstances because there were no known issues that could've caused it. After extensive research, Peter and I found out that Norman Osborn took down the plane just to get to Peter’s parents because they realised what he was going to do with their research into enhancing genetics and tried to hide it and themselves from him and he didn't like that. Osborn ended up getting his hands on their research, but it was the hastily remade research that was somehow adjusted so it would only react to Mary’s DNA; because her only living relative was Peter. The Parkers didn’t know that their son would go to Oscorp on a field trip and somehow end up being bitten by one of the radioactive spiders that were exposed to their formula but how could they have known, they stopped Osborn from recreating a super soldier serum simply because he doesn't know what's wrong with their formula.”

Wanda looked horrified at what she had just found out about both of the males. A scarlet mist covered Tony and he paled, tense because of his last experience with that mist, but instead of harming him, she brought him closer to where Peter and herself were and then placed him down gently and pulled both the older and younger males into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry. I never knew that about you... Tony. And Peter, I... I feel so bad for my original malicious thoughts about you. I know I didn't say them but that doesn't mean I don't regret them. I judged both of you without even knowing you for who you really are." She sighed, "Why do our lives have to be so absolutely fucked up? Can’t we have some peace?” Wanda’s tone was bitter and Peter smiled wistfully at her words. “Fucking amen to that.” Tony grumbled and Peter couldn't help himself but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> "Hey Pete, just so you know, you are my baby brother now." Wanda called out, Sokovian accent unmasked. Peter went through three states in two seconds. He froze while he processed what was just said to him, then smiled after he realised what she had said, then pouted when he realised what exact relation she had decided he was to her, "Wan! I'm like," Peter squinted as he did the math, "4 years younger than you how am I your baby brother?" He looked at her as if he'd been betrayed and she just laughed at him. “Peter, Pietro called me his baby sister and he was 12 minutes older than me.” Peter stifled a laugh at that one. He still felt betrayed that she called him her baby brother, but he was touched that she thought of him as a brother in general.
> 
> “Y’know Wanda, I’ve already claimed Peter as my baby brother first. Even though compared to me he is literally a baby.” Peter side-eyed Bucky with a glare. Wanda didn’t look happy at that claim. “Barnes I will actually fucking fight you on that one.” Seeing as Steve wasn’t around for anyone to mock him by saying language, nothing was said in response.
> 
> However Bucky, who does swear often but decided to be extra, looked at Wanda with an almost offended look on his face, eyebrows furrowed, mouth wide, looking sort of disappointed, let out a low, quiet, dying screech and went over to Peter, covering his ears and dragging him away from Wanda. After letting him go, Bucky turned around and went for Wanda. As Bucky’s footsteps got slightly quieter Peter turned around watching with unabashed humour as Bucky stalked over to Wanda, dying screech still ongoing, and covered her ears too, dragging him over to where Peter was.
> 
> Both teenagers watched as Bucky glared at Tony, who was sitting on the couch, looking at the tv and drinking coffee, oblivious to what was happening. When Bucky’s screech got louder, Tony looked up, almost seeming threatened, maybe mistaking the sound for something else, and exclaiming, “What the fuck?” When he noticed Bucky standing there. “Watch your fucking language my baby siblings are babies still.” Tony squinted at Bucky as if he had just sprouted another two heads and became a literal hydra.
> 
> “What the actual fuck. That’s it. I’m lost.” He noticed the two teenagers who were trying not to laugh and just shook his head fondly because he knew they had something to do with this. “Hey kiddos. I’ve got a meeting. I’ll be back soon.” And they both gave him a hug as he approached them on his way to the elevator. Now Bucky was staring at them, a little confused, but he was happy with whatever this was. 'Did Tony adopt the teenage superheroes or something?' Is what he couldn't help but think.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> im back bitches (I haven't done my essay yet but I did my huge case study assignment so imma work on my essay after this)
> 
> I've seen endgame already and holy shit if you wanna scream about it with me, dm me on twt !! here


End file.
